


do your worst all at once

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [9]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sadge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: He's a loser, plain and simple, and so he doesn't even question why Tim and Oskar don't want him any more.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič, Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič/Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek
Series: the little things [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	do your worst all at once

**Author's Note:**

> title from Mirror, by Porter Robinson. again literally no reason for this title i just have the song stuck in my head

He knows he really shouldn’t have expected much.

But he did.

And it hurts.

He’s always known he wasn’t as good as they were - they were the real carries, after all. Though in the end not even Oskar could carry a deadweight like him.

They don’t talk to him much any more, too busy duoing with each other and having fun and being happy, Oskar making new friends and Tim hiding behind him like always.

When he thinks about it, they were never really that close to him, personally… Only by circumstance, he supposes, and shared nationality.

That’s pretty depressing.

Of course, he tries to keep these thoughts to himself, away from where they could hurt someone else with their sharp edges and painful memories - though the memories only hurt him. And he tries not to let the wound fester, as best as he can. He doesn’t do a very good job.

Either that, or Mihael is unbelievably perceptive.

Mihael corners him one day, a Saturday, at LEC, backstage, poking him in the shoulder with a giggle and a grin. Jus had just shrugged. 

“Doing okay?” the support had asked. 

“Fine,” Jus answered.

What else is he supposed to say?

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Mihael had said with a tone somewhere between joking and deadly serious.

“My team is only the second-worst in LEC.” He shrugged. “Can’t complain.”

“Ah, Jusi, don’t you complain about everything?” Mihael said laughing.

In hindsight, he should have just laughed along. But no, instead he had grunted and turned away, giving Mihael nothing and yet everything he needed to know.

Because in the moment, Mihael’s words felt true. No wonder Tim and Oskar hated him - he was such a bore to be around, always dragging them down. He probably made them feel guilty for winning just by being in their presence. Ignore the semi-constant badgering to spend time with them, surely they just pitied him.

“Jusi?”

“What.”

“We’re talking about this tonight.”

“No, we’re not,” Jus had said, ready to stalk away blankly while Mihael was tugged in the other direction by his teammates and referees.

“Yes, we are.”

Mihael’s tone left no room for argument.

And any refutation Jus might have had was quashed by another loss.


End file.
